


My Family of 9

by lolliepopsrox



Series: The life and times of the Immortal Let's Play Family [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, yall can shame me if u want i love this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliepopsrox/pseuds/lolliepopsrox
Summary: The Fake AH Crew are close family who love each other very much. Not even the sands of times can break this family.





	1. Night

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways: I love OT9, and I will be the only one to write it, that's fine. Also, the titles (mum, dad, brother) comes from them finding a home in each other and it makes em really feel like a family. But that's just me projecting. Also the age regression is also justified cos they can't have kids (1. Criminals, 2. They immortal) also when have been alive as long as they have, being a kid again is nice, thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late at night with the Fake AH Crew

As Ray entered the penthouse he could hear the cries of his brothers in the living room. From the way the other three were partially mad at Matt, he was guessing mario kart had been chosen for the game this evening.

“Coin toss” Ray called out through the house

There was a squeak from the lounge room and a shout of “Ray-ray you're home.” Ray didn't expect Gavin to get up and great him yet. All of them had been working hard to work how to beat Matt at Mario Kart, without much luck.  
Ray had already clean off his guns and knife down stairs before coming up to clean himself. Although his brain scream let's rest, he knew getting the blood and stink off him was important.

He grabbed his pjs from this morning off the floor and slinked over to the bathroom. Ray ignored the sound of what was mostly likely a raging Michael. Ray knew if his big brother kept this up, Mario Kart will get banned from the house. Michael has had two major tantrums this month, the gents won't put up with much more fighting over a game. Then they'll never be able to crack Matt's secrets.  
Speaking of the gents, he hadn't seen any of them when he walked in. It was rare for all three to be away from home at once. I mean, if they're not here, Lindsey is like the lovely big sister she is. But maybe Geoff taking a nap. Or Ryan could be sitting quietly in a lounge room reading, and Ray just didn't spot him.  
Ray shead his clothes and didn't bother to pick them up and put them in the wash basket. He knows he'll have to later, either by his own accord or when Jack tells him off again. Ray's hair is getting on the oily side, but after all the spoons he used on his job, his hair can wait another day. Maybe he can convince Ryan to give him a bath. Jack and Geoff just don't wash his hair right.

Ray pads out to the lounge room comfy in his pjs after about 15 mins. The warm water has left him feeling soft and gooey, ready for cuddles. When he arrives though, deciding who to cuddle isn't hard. Michael is currently a hard no as he lays on the floor, catching his breath after his tantrum. Matt seems to be gone, there is a high chance he is sulking over what Michael said. Jeremy and Gavin sit idly on the couch, probably not wanting to deal with their emotional brothers right now.  
“Hey X-Ray, how'd your job go?” Gavin beams up at Ray as he enters the room.  
Ray wiggles himself between his two brothers on the couch, “Tiring. None of them wanted to stay still. Had to go down there and chase 'em. Mum's gonna have to soak my hood again.”

Jeremy sighed and leaned into Ray, “She's gonna be mad you wore your good hood on a job.”

Ray threw his hands up exasperated, “Ya think I don't know that!” Ray sighed as well and curled up on himself, “Where are the gents anyways.”  
Gavin hummed, “I'm not sure, Ryan is somewhere. I know Michael and Matt are both acting silly though.”

Both Jeremy and Ray chuckled a little at this. Ray spoke up again, “It’s better they aren't here right now. If we get in trouble again for one more mario kart related fight, I think ma will ban it.” 

Ray enjoyed the warmth of his brothers, the gents could wait. Jeremy started telling Ray about what happened at lunch. Gavin had bet Michael he wouldn't snort some of his macaroni and cheese. To which Michael took the challenge like a champ. There was nothing Gavin couldn’t talk Michael into.  
And with the way Jeremy looked up to both the lads, he was following right in their footsteps. Gavin explained threw giggles about how Ryan had to find a way to get macaroni out of both Jeremy and Michaels noses. Gavin promised to show the videos to Ray later, as Matt had been the one to film it.  
Michael gave off a sigh as he moved off the floor and laid himself across the lads on the couch. There was a few oofs of pain as everyone resettled around each other. Michael had his head in Gavin’s lap, and pressed his nose against Gavin’s stomach. Michael had calm down greatly now, but with his face pressed into his brother’s tummy he was ready to fall asleep. Gavin carded his hands threw his older brother’s hair and enjoyed the peace that settled in the living room.

Ray was just as tried as Michael was. He rested his head against Jeremy, and gave a soft mubble of I love you bro. The there was idle soft chatter between Gavin and Jeremy at times, but mostly the only noise in the room was the soft snores of the two lads had fallen asleep. 

Ryan appeared out from down the hall. He had been doing some work in the study this evening. When he he came out to the living room to see the lads all clur together on the couch he sighed. He scooped Michael into his arms and encouraged Gavin to follow behind him. He setalled the two older lads together in one of the bedrooms.  
He helped them both dress into pajamas. Know that Michael would revel in the comfort of his brother, he dressed them in there matching minecraft pajamas. Michael’s being a tessellating diamond pattern, while Gavin’s was patterned like a creeper. He tucked the boys in together, and smiled as Gavin drifted off, head resting on his brother’s chest.

Ryan returned out to the living room where Jeremy had his arm curled lovingly around Ray. He scooped up Ray in the same way he had to Michael. Jeremy followed behind Ryan without being asked. They entered the bedroom where Matt had already fallen asleep. Ryan shook his head in disappointment when he noticed the boy had fallen asleep in his day clothes. He place Ray gently down on the bed and helped changed Matt into pajamas. Despite being the youngest, Jeremy was determined to do most things himself, which lead to him having on Rimmy Tim theme pajamas. The gents found is hard to say no to his big eyes.  
Jeremy curled around Matt, knowing that he had fallen asleep sulking. Ryan kissed each of them on the forehead before heading out to ensure the house was tidy. He shut down all the consoles and ensured Ray had locked and packed up correctly after his job. After Ryan had tripled checked all the locks, he settled on the couch with his book and waited for the other gents to return home.

Geoff yawned obnoxiously loud as he walked in the door of the penthouse, “Man fuck being a crime boss if it makes you this tried.” Geoff kicked his shoes off at the door. Jack placed their car keys in the bowl at the door, and kicked Geoff's shoes at him to make him pick them up. Jack began their usual sweep that they did, both post work and pre bed.  
With shoes in hand, Geoff shuffled up behind the couch. The leaned over and kissed Ryan on the top of the head, “How were our little lads today?”  
Ryan scoffed and marked his page, “Absolute brats. You can stay home and play dad, I think I'd rather be the crime boss.” Ryan rose from the couch and headed down the hall, Geoff following close behind.  
Ryan turned down the sheets and settled in bed, and watched Geoff strip out of his bulky business suit. Geoff threw on a comfy tee and a fresh pair of boxer before crawling into bed with Ryan, cuddling close to him.  
Jack sigh as they entered the room, “Geoff Ramsey, I do not clean up after the lads and I certainly don't clean up after you.” Jack walk off into the ensuite to wash their face and change.  
Geoff grumbled as he climbed back out of bed, while Ryan smirked at his partners’ antics. Before long, the three gents were snuggled in bed together. Geoff was squashed in the middle between the younger two. He held Jack closely in his arms, while Ryan lovingly held him from behind. The three gents slipped into sleep peacefully.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning with the Fake AH Crew

Ryan was awoken early morning by a wriggly Gavin. The blonde lad had laid down next to Ryan, attempting to hug him. Ryan was quick to wake Geoff up, demanding in a weak morning voice that he deal with his import. Soon enough, Geoff wiggled his way out of bed. He took the Brit by the hand and lead him out of the room to cook him breakfast. Ryan rolled into the spot Geoff had left, pulling Jack close into his chest.

Gavin sat the breakfast bar and happily watched Geoff cook. A couple minutes later Michael came wondering out, noticing his brother gone from the bed. He kisses Gavin on the forehead and sit on the chair next to him. “Good morning lil bro.”

“Good morning boi.” Gavin beams back and interlaced their hands.

“Good morning daddy.” Michael watches the cooking gent intently.

Geoff checks over the food quickly before turning to face the island the lads are sitting at, “Good morning Mikey-bear.” Geoff reaches his hand out and runs it threw Michael's hair. He briefly cups Michael's face and runs his thumb along his cheek, then turns back to the cooking food.

Jeremy later wonders out as Geoff is serving the older to lads. He has his stuff monkey toy under his arm and sits on Gavin's other side. He snuggles the monkey, Jimmy, close for a few moments slowly waking up. “Morning bruvies, morning daddy.” is mumbled by the youngest lad before he returns to rubbing the monkey his face against.

Geoff walks around the island and hugs Jeremy from the side, “Good morning my loveliest Lil J.” 

Jeremy stop rubbing his face on Jimmy in favor of nuzzling into Geoff's chest, “Shall I make you cereal again today dear?” Jeremy nodded against Geoff’s chest. Geoff placed a kiss on top of Jeremy’s head, then left to make him his food.

Jack came into the kitchen while the three lads were contently eating together. Jack came up behind Geoff and snaked their arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. Gentle kisses were placed behind Geoff’s ear and down the back of his neck.

“Good morning handsome.” Jack said muffled into Geoff’s shoulder

Geoff turn himself around in Jack’s grasp, “Good morning my sunshine. How did you sleep?”

Jack smiled deeply at Geoff, so in love with the man that is their husband, “Just fine.” A gentle kiss was place on Geoff’s lips, before Jack rested their head on his shoulder. The two stood embraced in the kitchen for a few more moments, enjoying each other’s warmth and presence. 

Jack pulled away and walked to beside Michael, “Good morning my little bear.” they lent forward around Michael’s head to look at the other two lads, “Good morning dove, good morning lil J.”

“Good morning Mummy.” Jeremy said threw a mouth full of cereal.

“Morning Ma.” Chirped Gavin

Michael reached out and tightly hug Jack, “Good morning Mummy.” he nuzzled into their chest happily. When he pulled away he turned to Jeremy, “Can you not talk with you mouth full, it’s gross!”

Jeremy pulled a shocked face a mumbled an apology at Michael.

Jack looked over and saw Gavin’s empty plate, “Gavin dear, will you go wake your other brothers up please.” Jack ask the Brit softly

He was quick out of his chair and down the the hall to where his other brothers rested. Gavin flung himself onto the bed, making the other two bounce. Gavin wriggled for a bit, before pulling Ray into a hug, “Wake uppppp…” he placed kissed on Ray’s face, “Ray-ray… x-ray… Rayyyy… wake up!” Ray grumbled and turned away from Gavin. 

This lead the blonde to turn his attention to Matt. “Matttttt…Wake up!” Matt was much more responsive, he open his eyes to look at Gavin. When Gavin saw his brother look up at him, he giggled and lent forward to kiss him. First on the cheek, then on the lips. Matt was happy to be woken up with kisses from his fellow hacker brother. 

Ray soon noticed the two sharing happy morning kisses and became jealous. Ray rolled himself around to spoon Gavin from behind. He placed kisses on his shoulders and neck. “Vavvv…” Ray’s attempt at saying Gavin’s name trailed off into more kisses, “Won’t you pay attention to me?” He licked a stripe along Gavin’s neck, quick to play dirty.

Gavin shuddered at the lick, “You had your chance minge-pot, I’m kissing Matt now.”

“Lame.” Ray responded in his classic deadpan. He rolled away from the flustered Matt and giggley Gavin to play with his phone. 

“Mmm, morning Gavin.” Matt slurred out between kisses

“Good morning my lovely Matty!” Gavin beamed back, “Ma asked me to wake you up. Would you like some breakfast?”

Matt sighed and hug Gavin closer, “Mm, that sounds nice. I can’t say no to food.”

“Can I have breakfast too?” Ray called out from the other side of the bed.

“If you want.” Gavin shrugged. He took Matt’s hand and pulled him out of bed. Ray grumbled and snuggled further down in the sheets. Gavin lead Matt to the stool he was previously sitting on. With no seats left, Gavin stood between Matt and Michael.

Jack reaches across to where Matt has his hand rested on the bench and holds it, “Good morning Matty. How did you sleep?”

Matt looks dumbly at Jack for a moment, still waking up, “Oh um,” he scratches his head and runs his figures threw his long hair, “It was alright. How about you?”

“Oh fine. It would have been better if someone wasn’t kneeing me all night.” Jack threw an accusing look at Geoff. There was an offended ‘Hey’ from Geoff, and a few giggles from the lads.

“Good morning Matt.” Geoff says as he pulls out the ingredients for pancakes.

“Good morning daddy.” Matt then then turns to his side, “Morning Mikey, Morning J.” Both brothers smile happily at Matt and offer good mornings back.

As Geoff is pouring batter into the pan, a sulking Ray comes shuffling out. He wraps his arms around Geoff’s waist and smushes his face into Geoff’s side. Geoff shouts as he almost spills the batter everywhere. “Ray-hon, I love you but please don’t surprize hug me when I’m cooking. You could have got hurt.”

Ray sulks more as he lets go of Geoff, “Sorry daddy.”

Geoff finishes pouring the pancakes and turns to look at Ray, “Now what’s got you all up set, hmm?”

Ray looks sheepishly at the floor, “Gavvy was being mean to me.”

Gavin stands up straight and looks defensive, “Wot? No! Ray just jealous cause I gave Matt morning kisses when he wouldn’t wake up.”

Geoff looked at Ray with soft and knowing smile, “Come on now, no more sulking.” He kissed Ray on the top of the head. Ray look up with his eyes wide, lips still in a pout. Geoff placed his hand on Ray’s cheek, bring them together for a sweet kiss. “Better now?” Ray look to the side in a fake sheepish way. Geoff then brought them together for another kiss. He drops his hand and turned back to the pancakes, “Go sit down, I call you when your pancakes are ready.”

Ray walked out of the kitchen, content with his kisses. He snuggled himself down into the plush couch and opened his 3DS. He had been working his way through Rhythm Heaven, a game that had proven harder than he first thought. Michael well finish his breakfast by now; he hopped down from his seat and cludded up next to Ray on the couch. Gavin was quick to take up Michael’s seat at the bar, excited to talk to Matt this morning. He was quizzing his younger brother on his Mario Kart knowledge, seeing if he could crack his code. Jack gave a disappointed scowl but said nothing.

Michael placed light kisses on Ray’s side. Ray was uncertain, caught between wanting affection and playing his game. But sure enough, the want for attention would win over. Ray closed the lid, not even turning off his game. He turn himself so he was facing Michael, the two now chest to chest.

“Good morning big bro.” Ray smiled cheekly at Michael

“Good morning little bro.” Michael lent down and connected their lips. He used his arms to hold himself up for a better angle. The kiss didn’t go for long, both to lazy to put in too much effort into actually making out this morning. Michael relaxed and laid himself over Ray, both now stretched out fully on the couch. He placed soft kisses along Ray’s Neck. Ray wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist. He sighed blissfully at the weight of Michael on top of him, and the gently kisses being placed on his neck. It wasn’t long before Ray’s and Matt’s pancakes were ready. Ray wiggled his way out from under Michael. Jeremy left his spot at the bench in favor of sitting on the couch with Michael, freeing up room for Ray.

A loud bang was heard down the hall making Both Ray and Matt jump. Ryan walk out rubbing the side of his head. He opened the fridge and pour himself a glass of juice. There was a brief moment Ryan had brought the jug up to his lips but Jack had caught his eye and was forced to get a cup.

Geoff look at his boyfriend, “What the fuck did you hit your head on dumbass?”

Ryan grumbled and walked next to Ray, placing a kiss on top of his head.

“Fine, fuck you too asshole.” Geoff scoffed and turned back to making himself and the other gents breakfast, “Don’t worry about your boyfriend who actually cares about you.”

Gavin was next to talk, “Good morning Rye-bread!” his greeting was bright a cheerful. However, all he got in response was another grunt from Ryan. No one else tried to talk to Ryan, all realising that Ryan had a bad night of sleep. This was a common occurrence for the Vagabond. But everyone did what they could to help their insomniac lover, even if that meant leaving him to be grumpy in the mornings.

Geoff finished making the last of breakfasts and placed the serves on the table. Jack kissed Gavin’s temple then sat next to Geoff to eat their breakfast. Ryan shuffled over to, sitting on Jack’s other side. Ryan ate quickly hoping the food would make up for his lost energy from a bad night's sleep. 

Gavin grew bored of watching Matt eat, and left to go get changed. As he walked by, Gavin caught a glance at Jeremy asleep in Michael’s arms. The eldest running his fingers threw the sleeping lad’s hair. Ray gave up half way threw his pancakes, push them over towards Matt. With Michael now taken, Ray set himself back up with his DS in the arm chair.

“Jeremy.” Jack called out. The lad sat up slightly, startled but still in Michael’s arms, “Buddy you have a job today with Ryan, you need to get ready.”

Michael help Jeremy stand up, “Come on bro, I’ll help you get ready.” Michael held is hand and walked into the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee from the jug Geoff had left on the bench. He placed the cup and Jeremy’s hands and the youngest drank it gladly. Once Jeremy finished his coffee, they walked off into the bedroom.

Jack looked over at Ray on the arm chair, “Ray baby, did you put your plate in the dishwasher.”

”Eer maybe.” was the uncertain response from Ray.

With a quick glance Jack spotted the second plate of pancakes in front of Matt. “How many times do I have to talk to you two. Ray, I know eating is hard for you, but you need to tell me when you can't do we can keep on top of it. Okay love?” there was a short nod from Ray, he didn't like admitting when he didn't eat, made him feel weak. 

“And Matt, you should be helping your brother eat, not eating it for him. Daddy gives you that many pancakes for a reason.” Matt liked his sweets, and he liked to eat a lot of them. The gents had been working hard to improve Matt's diet. “Anyways, Lindsey will be here soon, go get dressed Matt, no more pancakes.” There was a soft sigh as Matt left the room.

Geoff had gotten up and poured two cups of coffee, and migrated himself and Ryan to the couch. Geoff flicked on the morning News and the two cuddle and enjoyed their coffees.

A much more awake Lil J had returned to the living room with Michael and Gavin by his side. He was wearing a monster truck muscle tee with his cowboy hat. Jack shook their head. Gavin was wearing one of his button ups in emerald with a faint floral print. His classic shades on his eyes. Michael was still in his PJs as he wasn't working today.

“Alpha! Are you awake now?” Jeremy called out excitedly.

“Jeremy, you two are not leaving until lunch time you and Mikey can go off and play.” Geoff said in his dad voice. Jeremy pulled a face, almost like he was going to try again to get Ryan’s attention. However, instead he grabbed Michael’s hand and ran off down the hall.

Matt came back out snuggled in a fresh hoodie, the same green as Gavin’s shirt. This time his stuffed axolotl in his hand. Gavin scooped Matt into a hug, “Matchy-Match for out job today!” Gavin squealed excitedly.

The front door open and in stepped Lindsey, “One Awesome Sister lift here to take to the amazing hacker brothers to B Team's base.” There was a bright smile on her face and her pink and blonde hair was in a messy bun.

There was a woo from Gavin and he rushed over to hug Jack, “Good-bye mummy! I’ll see you tonight.” He then went over and kissed both Geoff and Ryan, with similar goodbyes to each of them.

Matt went over and hugged Jack. Jack looked at the sulking boy, “Come now bud, need to put on your big face for work. Everything will be fine. I’m not mad at you at all for breakfast, you know that right.” Matt nodded and went and said his goodbyes to the couch-dwellers as well.

Gavin was standing at the door ready to leave, “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Jack called out. Gavin thought hard for a moment before racing down the hall. Lindsey giggled at her big brother. 

Matt went over and hugged Ray, who was still curled in the arm chair. “I love you big bro, please be good today.”

Ray put his paused game and placed it on the coffee table then cupped his face, “Of course Matty, work hard today lil bro, you got this.” His kissed Matt softly on the lips. Matt then left down the hall to say goodbye to his other brothers. 

Gavin returned and gave Ray a quick hug. He rushed back to the door, “Okay, now I’m ready to go.” Gavin looked around quickly then yelled out, “Mattttt, hurry up. I want to gooo.” 

Lindsey scooped her big brother in a hug and waited for Matt to wonder out. “Alright, I’ll be staying for dinner tonight Jack when I bring them home.” Lindsey said with a wave. Jack nodded in response and then the three were gone.

Jack clean up the mess in the kitchen then dressed themself for the day. They settled on the couch with the other gents, ready to enjoy the rest of their morning.


End file.
